Love Triangle
by Queen Gemi
Summary: One day, Lucy goes on a mission by herself. She runs into a mysterious fire mage and gets knocked unconscious. What if a man with blonde hair helps her?
1. How it All Started

Love Triangle

Lucy's P.O.V

I asked Mirajane if she had a job that was perfect for me.

~Flashback~

"This is a perfect job for you, Lucy! It's about just stealing a book from an old dump! Although, the location is very far…" Mirajane says.

"I don't care how far it is! How much is the reward?" I ask.

"15,000 jewels." She answered.

"Wow! That'll cover my rent! I'll take this job! Thanks Mirajane!" I reply.

"Okay! But are you sure you don't want to bring Natsu along with you?" she asks.

"Yeah! I'll be fine!" I yell while running out of the guild.

~End Flashback~

Now I was going through a forest that seemed to go forever. I jumped into a few monsters here and there, but they were really weak. I was thinking if I should use my signature move, The Ultimate Lucy Kick. Maybe I should've. Suddenly, the bush to my left was shaking. I heard whispers and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Wh-Who's th-there?" I ask shakily.

A boy jumps out of the bush and is a stance that means that he will kill me anytime he wants. There seems to still be someone behind the bush, but I focus on the man ahead. He has a huge amount of magic focusing around him.

"Open! Gate of the Li-"I start.

My opponent seemed to be a fire mage and that is all I remember because after that, I blacked out.

Natsu's P.O.V

Oii everyone! I run into the guild. I look around searching for Lucy. I look over to the bar where she usually drinks Strawberry Shake. She wasn't there.

"Where's Lucy?" I ask.

"She went on a mission by herself." Mirajane answers.

"BY HERSELF?! Where did she go? We can't let her go on her own!" I scream.

Mirajane gave me the location to where Lucy was heading to. I rush out of the guild to follow my love.

Sting's P.O.V

I was just breathing in the nice fresh air, when I smell a different scent. I was just outside of my house in the woods. I sniff a little harder. It's a girl's scent. She didn't seem to be moving. I follow the scent to make sure she is okay. I slow down when the scent is overwhelming me. I was behind a tree. I could tell that she was right ahead. I peak over. I saw a bunch of blond hair and a beautiful face. I walk to where she is. I poke her cheek and backed away. I get ready for battle. She didn't wake up. Suddenly, I just realized something. I could barely sense her magic power from her body! That means that if she were to stay here any longer without any help, she would die. I take her in my arms and head to my house.


	2. The Rescue

Love Triangle

Natsu's P.O.V

I could smell Lucy from meters away, but I can't seem to get her scent here…

*sniff* *sniff* *sniff*

I GOT A SCENT! Actually, I got a mix of smells. There were a total of at least 3. One was really fresh. Someone took Lucy. My precious love, princess, and destined partner. I went on a rampage after that. I burned down a lot of trees and was crying hard. I controlled my rampage (A/N: I know that Natsu doesn't do that, but he will right now, 'kay? Thx.) and sniffed hard for a few minutes. I didn't any of them, but Lucy's. I decided to follow the faintest one. I walked through part of the forest and found a house. The familiar scent was strong. So was Lucy's.

Sting's P.O.V

Okay. Let's get this straight. I have a girl that is on the brink of death just lying on my sofa. I don't know what to do. Raios ( A/N: Raios is Rogue's real name.) is coming soon. What do I do until then? What if the girl wakes up before he comes? Should I have called Yukino? What if Master Jiemma finds out? SO MANY QUESTIONS! Stay calm… Stay calm…

*sniff* *sniff* *sniff*

A mage is close. Is it a friend of this girl? Should I go? Ugh… I walk to the door when suddenly, the door was gone. More like the door was kicked by fire. I just stare right then and there. Natsu Dragneel, my goal, was standing right in front of me. He looked really mad.

Natsu's P.O.V

I barged into the house and found the person who took Lucy. I stared at him dead in the eye.

"Fire Punch of the Fire Dragon!" I scream.

I hit him right in the stomach. He flew all the way to the other side of the house.

"Natsu-san…" he whispered.

"What's your name? What guild are you from? What do you want with Lucy?" I ask.

"My name is Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth. Who is Lucy? The girl on my sofa?" he replied.

I look at my left. I see Lucy lying helplessly on the sofa.

"LUCY!" I look back at Sting. "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing! Seriously! I just found her lying on a tree dying!" he said.

"DYING?!" I shout.

"Yes, dying!" he answers.

"Who hurt her?" I ask.

"I DON'T KNOW!" he screams.

I stare at him for a few minutes. I pick Lucy up and head to where the door was supposed to be.

"Anyone who hurts my guild is my enemy." I say to Sting.

I get out of the house and head toward where I thought was the direction of the guild is. I constantly look at Lucy checking if she was still breathing.

"Wait a little more Lucy. We're almost there. Your nakama are waiting for you. Just wait a little more." I whisper.

After I said those words, I didn't see, but her lips curved upwards and then went back to their normal position.


	3. Awaken

Love Triangle

Hello my readers! How have you been? Sorry for all the short chapters! Well, this is just a delay. READ THE 3RD CHAPTER!

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke up on a nice summer day. I realized that I was back in my guild. The scent of flowers was overpowering. I sit up and look around. It seems that my nakama are fighting again….

CRASH!

"NATSU! YOU FLAMEBRAIN!" shouted a familiar voice.

"ICE PRINCESS!" shouted the one and only Natsu.

"SILENCE!" shouted the guild master, Makarov.

I get out of my bed and head towards the door. I stop right when my hand was on the doorknob. I turn around and just stand there. WHAT IF I GET OUT THERE AND GET KNOCKED OUT BY NATSU HITTING A TABLE TOWARDS ME?! I stared at the door. I turn the doorknob. I peek at my guild. Gray and Natsu are playing best friends since Erza was there. I open the door wider and Mirajane noticed me just standing there.

"Lucy! You're awake!"

"LUCE! YOU OKAY!" Natsu shouts.

He rushes over and hugs me. I stand in shock, but I quickly smile and hug him back. Everyone just stands there dumbstruck. When Natsu let go, even he was surprised.

"Luce, did you bonk your head a little too hard?" he asked.

"NO YOU PINK HAIRED BOY!" I reply.

"IT'S NOT PINK! IT'S SALMON!" he replies.

"Hahahahaha! Natsu has pink hair! Natsu has pink hair!" Happy and Gray chorus.

And there went that best friend act.

"DO I HEAR FIGHTING BETWEEN GRAY AND NATSU?!" Erza screams.

"N-NO MA'AM! OF COURSE NOT! WE'RE BEST FRIENDS!" Natsu and Gray reply.

Right…. Best Friends…. I look up to the ceiling. I had felt a strange presence when I thought I was unconscious… I know it wasn't Natsu or anyone in the guild. Who was it?

Natsu's P.O.V

She looked up to the ceiling and looked worried. I wondered if I should go see if I could help, bit Levy got there first.

"Lu-Chan, what's wrong?" she asked.

"N-Nothing!" Lucy replied.

Levy stared at Lucy dead in the eye. Then she smiled and laughed.

"I believe you! Now, if you have any trouble… *whisper* *whisper* *whisper*"

I wondered what Levy whispered to Lucy because whatever she said made Lucy mad like crazy. If she had been an ability type wizard, I bet that she could've destroyed the guild. Just like me! We really are like couples… WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING! Well… I do want to believe what I'm thinking…..

Sting's P.O.V

I was walking through the forest and to the guild. I had just finished a mission by myself. It's been a while since I went on a mission myself. I've always done it with Raios. I stop and look at a tree. It was the tree that I found that girl. The girl that almost died in this forest. She was actually really cute. Especially when she smiled. I wonder if her voice is just as cute… Man, I wish I could've made her mine. I think her name was Lucy. Yeah, I like the sound of her name. Lucy…Lucy… I look up. Raios was staring at me with that same emotionless face.

"It seems that something is occupying your mind. What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing." I reply.

"Something's off with you today. You're not as energetic." He says.

"Fro thinks so too." Frosch adds.

"Maybe I had a rough morning? I don't know!" I shouted.

Then I stormed toward the guild with Raios staring at me and Frosch about to burst into tears.

"Sting-Kun! Are you alright?" Lector asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I reply gently.

I head toward the guild when there was an explosion.

I just want all of my readers to know that I may not be uploading on a daily basis and may not even update for a week, and I deeply apologize if that happens. I will try to get Chapter 4 out ASAP. Tell me what you think the explosion would be! Thanks for all the nice reviews!

Thx again, ~Fairy


	4. The Fire Mage

Love Triangle

I'm running out of ideas for my story so that's why I haven't been updating lately. GOMENASAI!

Sting's P.O.V

There was an explosion in my guild. Something was wrong. Raios was a few feet behind me running with a worried face. We opened the door and Dobengal, one of our 10 strongest wizards in or guild, came flying out.

"Dobengal!" Raios and I shouted and ran towards him. He seemed to be unconscious.

I looked toward the attacker. He had the same scent that was on Lucy before I helped her…. I think he noticed that it was me who took Lucy.

"You! You're the one who took her away! You will pay!" the mysterious mage said. But before I could say anything, he was right in front of me with his fist surrounded by fire. He had pink hair and was cloaked in a black coat.

"Natsu-san?!"

Natsu's P.O.V

I was having a fun time with Lucy back safe and sound. It was very noisy. WAIT! HOW COULD I THINK THAT THE GUILD WAS NOISY?! Ugh. Mirajane had a good talk with me and Gray about manners. I guess she really did rub a few manners on me. Lucy was looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Why aren't you fighting with Gray?!" she asked. "Gray! For once, you're not stripping!"

"Huh?" Gray said. "OMFG! I'M NOT! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"It just seems that you're that stupid to not know what's going on, eh Gray?" I said.

"You wanna fight, Flamebrain?"

"Let's do this, UNDERWEAR PRINCESS!"

"Oh you're on!"

After this, Lucy was laughing like crazy. This is how the guild should be. Me and Gray fighting, Lucy laughing, Cana drinking, Gildarts destroying everything he touches, Romeo looking up to me, and everyone having a good time.

Lucy's P.O.V

It was time to go to my apartment. I was totally worn out by all the fun we had today. I went into the bath and had a nice soothing time. I got out and went into my pajamas. I was in my bed when I felt something on the other side of my bed. I toss the blanket off and it reveals a sleeping Natsu!

"NATSU! GET OUT OF MY BED!" I shout

"Good Morning." He replies lazily.

"IT'S NOT MORNING! NOW GET OUT OF MY BED!"

"But I got nowhere else to stay!"

"Well then, sleep on the floor! You can take a pillow…."

He got out of my bed and took a pillow with him. We just pretended to sleep when I finally fell asleep. I'm pretty sure Natsu fell asleep by then, but he wasn't. He was still wide awake. But I didn't know he said anything.

"I love you Lucy. I really do. I hope you love me too." He whispered.

I never knew he said that to me. I probably never will.

Sorry for all the short chapters! GOMENASAI!


	5. WHAT'S GOING ON!

Love Triangle

Sting's P.O.V

"Natsu-san?"

"Oh? Aren't you Sting? Yes, but your scent is off... You're Sting from the past. Huh. That's interesting. So tell me. Where's my Lucy?" he replied aggressively.

"D-Didn't y-you t-take h-her?" I felt a sudden surge of power in his body.

"Oh? Trying to lie to me, eh? Well let me tell you this." The he looked at me straight in the eye. "Whoever hurts my nakama is on my list."

He left after another sniff and jumped on the roof of houses Almost like a stray cat. I suddenly realized something. His scent was different than the Natsu that knocked down my door. I looked at the direction where Natsu was going. What's going on?

Natsu's P.O.V

I told Lucy something that I've always wanted to say, but couldn't. I confessed my love. I wanted her to hear, but also don't. I guess I've been acting weird around my friends because of that. Mirajane says that I've become mature, whatever that means. Gray and I haven't been fighting each other lately. That made Erza come and have a talk with us. Lucy also noticed a huge change. My house was cleaner and I was less destructive. Which of course worried everyone because they knew that If wasn't destroying anything right now, I'm going to destroy a lot later on. Right now, everyone is happy, talking, drinking booze, sleeping, dancing, singing, etc. WAIT! HOW AM I THINKING?!

"What's wrong Natsu?" Happy asked.

"N-Nothing!" I replied. "Why don't we go on a mission with Lucy?"

"Aye Sir!"

"Lucy! Wanna go on a mission?" I asked.

"Well, I do need to pay my rent. Ok! Let's go!"

We look at the board.

"Ah hah! Found o-" she started.

"Brats! Listen up!" Makarov said. "We have found a new enemy and the Magic Council told all the guild masters to provide some of their strongest mages and all meat at the mountain behind Magnolia. The following people shall go to the meeting. Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, and Wendy Marvell. Good Luck! OH! The meeting is today so you better go. Hurry and scram you brats! Go! Shoo!"

"Yes! I'm in!" I exclaim. I realized that Lucy was hiding in a corner. "Lucy? What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna go!" she said.

"We're all in this together Lucy." Erza said.

"Aye Sir!" Happy agreed.

"Jeez. I'm teamed up with Flamebrain." Gray whispered.

"What did you say?!"

"I said I was teamed up with you baka." Gray said.

"Oh! Who's the baka?!" I countered/

"DO I HEAR FIGHTING?!" Erza shouted.

"N-NO! WE'RE THE BEST OF FRIENDS! YEAH! WE'RE BEST FRIENDS!" Gray and I replied quickly.

Lucy laughed. After that, we were all ready to go. We were going to the meeting to go against the enemies. On the way there, we were all silent. Of course, I was sick. It seemed that my body blocked Troia. When we got there, Blue Pegasus and Christina were already there. Then Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, and Quatro Cerberus. From Blue Pegasus: Ichiya Kotobuki, Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, and Ren Akatsuki. From Lamia Scale: Lyon Vastia, Jura Neekis, and Cheria Blendy. From Mermaid Heel: Kagura Mikazuchi, Millianna, and Risley Law. From Quatro Cerberus: Bacchus. Sabertooth didn't seem to participate in this meeting. We did our introduction which included Erza being called lovely names, Ichiya trying to hug her, Erza kicking Ichiya, and Erza fainting because she found out there is an Ichiya and a Nichiya.

"It seems that we are paired up again. Just like how we all teamed up to defeat the Oracion Seis. That brings back memories." Hibiki said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"But this time, we were ordered by the Magic Council to defeat a guild." Ren said.

"We must defeat Sabertooth's partner in crime, Tartaros." Eve said.

"Men." Ichiya added.

"Wait! Isn't Tartaros the other Dark Guild of the Baram Alliance? Why would Sabertooth, a Legal guild, join hands with a Dark Guild?" Lucy pointed out.

"We don't know. We were just ordered to take them out. Men." Ichiya answered.

"Well, the Magic Council wanted all of us to join hands. Must be a tough guild. We cannot disobey the Magic Council's orders.

"Okay! I'm all fired up!" I said. "Let's go!"


End file.
